Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War is an Thomas/MLP/Marvel crossover to be made by Stuington and co-directing by Hiatt Grey. And the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Black Panther. Plot Trivia *Big Grizz, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Shema, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Ryan, Ashima, Annie and Clarabel, Button Mash, Babs Seed, Zecora, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Coco Pommel, Cheese Sandwich, Princess Ember, Gabby, Coloratura, Stephen, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Vinny Griffin, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodriquez, Minerva Mink, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bill & Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Belle (Thomas and Friends), Flynn (Thomas and Friends), Sunset Shimmer, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Dusty Crophopper, BBlythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Figge, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Merida, Mulan, Mushu, Anna, Elsa, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Esmeralda, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, Skips, Benson, Muscle Man, Skips, Hi-Five Ghost, Team Chugger, R3-X3 (Rax), Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Derpy Hooves, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, and Bon Bon guest star in this film. *Alter, Samantha & Slate, Sailor John, Drago, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, Discord, Diesel 10, Diesel, The Dazzlings, Suri Polomare, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Biskit Twins, Cashmere and Velvet, Britt and Tiff Crust, Ripslinger, Ned and Ted, Dawn Bellwether, Trixie Lulamoon, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Starlight Glimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Katty Katswell, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, James Woods, Bobby Briggs, Sheriff Nichols, The Storm King, and Tirek will work for Thanos in this film *Darth Maul makes a climax appearance in this film. *In order to be strong enough to face the Villains, Twilight will be turned into an alicorn but changed back to a unicorn in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers 4. *It's also revealed that Tirek and Thanos used to be old friends once. *This film marks it's first appearance of Nightmare Rarity. *The storyline concludes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Ant-Man and the Wasp *The events of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series), Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) are mentioned in this film. Scenes * * * * *Hanah meets Maul *Transforming Twilight * *The Story of Maul * * * *Lightsaber Duel: Ernie vs. Celaeno *Battle against the villains/Maul's true colors *Maul takes Hanah away * *Film end Soundtrack #Signal Fire - Snow Patrol (for the end credits) Category:Stuingtion Category:Superhero Films Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Hiatt Grey